Garage door operators responsive to manually controlled switches directly wired to the controller or coupled by radio signals to the controller are well known. The controller normally opens a door if it is closed when the switch is actuated and closes the door if it is open when the switch is actuated. Usually such operators are equipped with a lamp which illuminates the garage each time the operator is actuated and a time delay keeps the lamp on for a few minutes after actuation. It is also known to provide a work light switch to turn on the lamp and to turn it off when desired. A switch console on the garage wall houses the work light switch and the push button for door actuation. In some cases a vacation switch is included in the console for disabling all operator functions as long as the switch is closed; this is typically used to prevent door operation when the user is away for an extended period.
While such garage door operators are able to illuminate the garage upon manual switch operation, a person entering a dark garage through the pedestrian door from the house or from outside will have to locate and operate the work light switch to obtain light and again operate the switch when leaving the garage to turn out the light. It is thus desirable to have a light turn on when the pedestrian door is opened and to later turn off without user action. Thus it is proposed here that a desirable additional function of a garage door operator is to illuminate the lamp whenever the pedestrian door is opened to allow immediate vision by a user upon entering an otherwise dark garage and to automatically turn off the lamp.